superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Diego Go!: Cool Water for Ana the Anaconda Credits (2005)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh "Cool Water for Ana the Anaconda" WRITTEN BY Ligiah Villalobos EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh HEAD WRITER Ligiah Villalobos SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCED BY Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young STORYBOARD DIRECTOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD BY Anna Burns Norma Klingler DIRECTED BY George Chialtas Henry Madden Sherie Pollack RETAKES DIRECTOR Henry Madden CAST Diego Jake Toranzo Szymanski Alicia/Animal SFX Constanza Sperakis With Rosie Perez As Click CAST Bobo Brothers Jose Zelaya Rescue Pack/Animal SFX Keeler Sandhaus Baby Jaguar Thomas Sharkey Ana the Anaconda Demmy Dominguez CASTING BY Marc Amiel Melissa Chusid Michelle Levitt Katie McWane VOICE DIRECTION Katie McWane MUSIC VOICE DIRECTION Jed Becker ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Marc Amiel Rosslyn Byrd Katie McWane PRODUCTION MANAGER Nikki Gayle MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Andy Ahad Jed Becker Chris Gifford George Noriega Steve Sandberg Joei Someillan ADDITIONAL RHYTHMS PROVIDED BY Archie Pena THENE COMPOSED BY George Noriega Joei Someillan MAIN TITLE DESIGN Kuni Tomita MAIN TITLE ANIMATION Saerom Animation, Inc. Dave Wigforss DIRECTION OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Christine Ricci, Ph.D. RESEARCH MANAGER Mariana Diaz-Wionczek SENIOR RESEARCHER Max Goodman SCHOOL RESEARCH COORDINATOR Elly Kramer PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Julie Masucci Dawn Merkel PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Maria Abu Sonia Ameico WRITING ASSISTANT Iliana Friedson-Trujilla PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Angela Quezda Vladimir Radev CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOOK ARTISTS Syr-Lvan Bennett Dave Concepcion Jean Segarra ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEAN-UP Dave Schier Dave Concepcion Shoshana Stolove Arthur Valencia BACKGROUND DESIGN/LAYOUT Andrey Brandl Jay Shultz PROP DESIGN Tom Foxmarnick BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank J. Guthrie Hector Martinez Richard Ziehler-Martin COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage STORYBOARD REVISIONS ARTISTS Carol Datuin Cynthia French Anthony Koteh Edemer Santos Jose Silverio Ysty Veluz ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Orly Benum Gayle M. Grech Julian Lauzzana Jennifer Muro SHEET TIMING AND LIP ASSIGNMENT George Chialtas Henry Madden Sherie Pollack TRACK READING Slightly-Off Track CHECKING Tanya Trydahl PICTURE EDITOR Gayle M. Gench ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Kevin Zelch AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATION Little Airplane Productions AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss DIRECTOR OF POST PRODUCTION Jason Stiff POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Farnaz Esnaasheri ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Justin "Resident" Smith Andre Boutilier AUDIO COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez SOUND EDITORS Jed Becker Janice M. Cruz Jamaz Lucera MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker RECORDING AND AUDIO PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves RE-RECORDING MIXERS/SOUND DESIGNERS Juan Aceves Aaron Diecker FOLEY ARTIST Matheus Stockmann FOLEY EDITORS Aaron Diecker Mathus Stockmann PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Angela Bennett Ray Negron Keven Ackerman PHOTOS PROVIDED BY @Joe McDonald/Corbis @David A. Northcutt/Corbis @Jim Clark/Naturepl.com Paul Raffainie ADDITIONAL SOUND EFFECTS PROVIDED BY Macaulary Library at The Cornell Lab of Ornithology ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Paxton Barnes Mario Castellianos Alisha Crawley Davis, Ph.D. Thomas Naiman Argentia Palacios Ziegler James River, Ph.D. EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Teri Weiss "Go, Diego, Go!" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2005 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:Nick Jr. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:CBS